


A Late Night at the Office

by NanaMisuzu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous PV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FWB, Guided Meditation, PWP, felinette - Freeform, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaMisuzu/pseuds/NanaMisuzu
Summary: When Felix offers to help Marinette to relief her stress with a guided meditation, his desk partner has other plans.





	A Late Night at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into writing, so please be gentle with me here. I have zero ideas how the fashion industry works and the same amount of experience with the opposite sex. At this point, I guess a disclaimer is in order: The following is a work of fiction. Any resemblence between the characters and actual persons living or dead is coincidental. Both characters are of age and if you are offended of depictions of adult intercourse please refrain from reading it. Again, this work is fiction, where the risks of unprotected sex like STDs or pregnancy are ignored. In real life, intercourse without protection is unwise and you shouldn't condone such actions. The characters do not belong to me, they are the intellectual property of Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon. ( I hope that covers everything)  
> I used and altered a free script of the guided meditation site. Also, while MissFubar helped me with my grammar and spelling, we're both not native speakers of the english language.

After becoming Ladybug, Marinette was getting more and more used to humanly impossible movements. However, she did not think it would influence her finer motor skills. Now she was interning at _Gabriel_ and shared an office with Adrien's cousin, Felix. They got along very well, working in silence save for the constant clicking of their fingers over the keyboard and phone calls. She knew she had to get a whiff of every part of the company, but Marinette was starting to hate typewriting. It was always their last task, sending out emails to business partners, tying loose ends. Maybe if it wasn't so late in the evening, she would be able to concentrate on it more. But that was usually the time where she was out on patrol with Chat! Her muscles were itching to go, run, jump and fly over the rooftops of Paris. Not sitting still and typing all day. She wondered if this was how a nicotine addiction felt like. She craved to go outside. And compared to Felix, her typing speed was pitiable. Her hands were shaking from the stress. Did she even eat today? But work was work and her correspondent needed that information tomorrow, so she forced herself to get it done.

“Are you alright? My uncle doesn't care to notice if you get sick, but he will notice these typos, Marie.”

She jumped as she hadn't noticed when Felix was suddenly standing behind her. That man was as silent on his feet as a cat. (Chat had laughed at her when she told him that her desk partner reminded her of him. If Felix truly had been Chat Noir, he would have teased and told her by now.)

“亂七八糟!*“ she groaned and banged her head on the table. (Gabriel made them learn at least some Chinese for business agreements and it actually made her remember bits of it. Her mum was happy that the efforts she did when Marinette was a child weren't all for nothing.)

“How sweet of you to ask. It's... I'm just not used to having a desk job yet. I used to be more active around this time of the day.”

“Like running the treadmill in a fitness center?”

“Pfft, yeah something like that,” she giggled and thought of catching the latest akuma. “But also a mental or... spiritual exercise.” ( _Did that count as a pun? They literally were “evil spirits”, right? She had to try that one on Chat later._ )

“Ugh, everything feels so sore and stiff. My neck is killing me.”

“Not sure if I got that right, but I could show you some office yoga or guide you with a quick meditation.”

He blushed as she stared at him, frowning incredulously. Felix was a rather sensitive person who thought too much about what people thought of him, hiding his anxiety behind a grim mask. One of the perks of sharing an office with another person however was, that you have to deal with them. She could have dismissed him like everybody else, but she could tell he was just really shy. Over the span of their first weeks together, she had cracked his shell and they became very good friends.

“Alright, what do I have to do?”

Felix moved his desk chair so they could sit face to face. Then, he took off his own shoes and waited for her to follow. It would be hard to get back into her heels after their “session”, but right now it felt really good to let them expand again. She sighed at the feeling returning to her toes. ( _What a shame I can't take off my pantyhose too. It feels like it's cutting off my circulation again._ )

“Let's begin with closing our eyes, taking slow, deep breaths...”

“Wait, why are you closing your eyes too?”

“I could use a breather as well. Now, each time you take a breath in, breathe all the way down to your stomach. Breathe in slowly through your nose...”

( _And breathe out through your mouth._ ) Marinette rolled her eyes. She was hoping for something a little less generic, but it probably had to start this way. She stared at him as his “abdomen and lungs filled with air” before he released that breath completely.

“Just like this. Empty your lungs completely with every breathe out. Take another deep breath in, hold it for a moment and then let it go. You should start to drift into a state of deep relaxation.”

She watched his chest rise and fall. Hm... She pondered. He had clearly done this many times before and didn't notice when she waved her hands in front of him or made silly faces. Right now, she really would have preferred something like a massage and only half-heartedly listened to his verbiage.  
(“Continue to breathe slowly and deeply. Imagine a warm drop of rainwater hitting your cowlick. You can feel relaxation spreading from it all over your scalp... Its warmth dissolves the tension in your forehead and temples. Next, your eye muscles relax and your cheeks and jaw soften. Your daily stress dissolves with it, making you happier. Let yourself unwind.“)

„The warm, happy feeling flows down your neck where it looses all tense muscles and fibers. With each breath you take, this relaxing feeling becomes deeper and warmer.“  
Hm… an evil thought entered her mind as she undid the buttons of her blouse.

“It works its way deep into the muscles in your shoulders…soothing them…releasing them. This peaceful feeling flows down from your shoulders and into your arms. It loosens the muscles in your upper arms…your forearms…your hands...relaxing and soothing...all the way to the tips of your fingers. “

In response to this, she slowly and carefully slipped off her blouse and laid it over the desk beside her.

“As your body relaxes, your mind relaxes, and your thoughts seem to become lighter.“  
( _Already there, my friend._ ) She slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders. He really didn't notice anything. Not even when she turned her bra around to unhook it. The noise made her shiver excitedly.  
„You are slipping further and further into a dreamlike state of stillness and relaxation. Now, bring your awareness to your chest and your stomach. Feel how this area of your body gently rises and falls as you breathe. The peaceful sensation flows throughout this area of your body, soothing every muscle and relaxing every organ. You can feel it releasing every last molecule of tension.“

She nodded as she put her bra next to the blouse. Not that he could see her nod so she hummed in response, which he apparently took as a good sign he did a good job. Part of her wanted to moan more obscenely, but where would be the surprise in that?

„Turn your attention to your upper back, and feel this relaxing sensation flow all the way down your spine. As it gradually works its way down your body, feel every muscle in your back relax and unwind. Feel that your entire upper body has become loose, limp and relaxed. Sink into this serene sensation. Relax more and more deeply with each breath.“  
She undid the zipper of her skirt and started to wriggle out of it. She took a deep breath (just like she should have) and stood up. Her skirt sank to the floor.  
„Now feel your hips relax as the peaceful feeling starts to work its way through your lower body. Relax your buttocks...the backs of your thighs...the front of your thighs. Feel all these large, strong muscle groups becoming looser and more relaxed with each passing moment.“  
She slid her tights and then her panties down her thighs.  
(„Soothing feelings of relaxation flow down through your knees, and into your calves. Your ankles relax. Now your feet relax. Allow your entire lower body to relax completely, and allow any remaining tension from anywhere in your body to flow out through the tips of your toes.“)  
She picked the panties up with her bare foot and placed it on top of her desk too before returning to her chair. ( _I'll just put the nylons into my handbag when I'm leaving._ ), she mused.

„You are comfortable, peaceful and relaxed.“, he finished, taking a few more relaxed breaths.

„So, did it work?“, he asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

She tried to sit as nonchalantly as one could naked in their office chair. The leather of the seat and the wetness between her thighs made it really cold. Trying to get rid of the redness in her cheeks, she coughed and said:

„I don't know, maybe we could go over some parts again?“

He blinked at her a few times as she grinned.

“Oh what the heck.”, he said. “Come here.”

It was a shame her way over was so short. She really would have liked to give him a greater show since he already missed her stripping, but he hummed approvingly as she dropped to her knees and unzipped his pants.

“You're not hard.”, she said as she pulled out his flaccid member.

“Unlike you, I actually took this seriously. I should have known, you didn't actually “exercise” at this time of the day.”

“Now, don't throw a tantrum.”

“At this point, it's gonna be a tantra-m won't it?”

( _Maybe he knew Chat on a purrsonal- pardon, personal level. Whatever, back to business._ )

She slid her lips over the head of his cock to end their conversation. Her tongue moved along the underside of his shaft, before she returned to covering his head in kisses. She tried to take in all of his thickness a few times and felt him harden in her mouth as she bobbed up and down. Once he had reached full thickness, she gave up on trying to deep throat him and began to stroke the rest of him with her hands.  
Felix grunted as she worked his cock with her mouth. She caressed his balls and could feel them starting to swell. She had to stop herself before...

His hand pushed her head away. “Stand up and bend over your desk.”

  
Marinette got to her feet and turned around to face her desk. At least he got a good look of her rear and breasts jiggling as she leaned forward on her desk surface. He followed behind her and put his hands on her hips. She tried to look over her shoulder and nodded.

  
Felix slowly pushed into her, waiting for her to adjust. They had done this a few times before, but her eyes widened every time his cock filled her wet vagina. Her fuck buddy knew what he was doing here just like he did with his meditation. Only this time, she was the one to close her eyes and moan helplessly as he was hitting all of her sensitive spots. Even when he pulled her back and forth to match the rhythm of his hips, he was gentle with her. His hand never left marks on her hips like she had from other partners. While she (apparently) had a little exhibitionist streak in her, she wasn't that much into unnecessary bruising. This thought was interrupted as he pressed into her and pinched her nipples. Okay, maybe a little. It was hard to think over their ragged breathing anyway. She could feel her lower muscles contracting and knew she was close to orgasm. When she felt his cock harden even more inside her heat, she realized they forgot about a condom. At least she was on the pill, was her last thought before it got washed away by the waves of pleasure his release bought her.

  
She found it cute how he seemed to stay inside her much longer than he needed to. Some of her former partners didn't care if she rode it out or not. And she liked the way his hand always caressed her butt after he pulled out. He coughed slightly as she zoned out on him for a moment.

  
“Thank you. I'm feeling much better now,” she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

  
Felix sat back down in his chair and nodded at her desk. She took her clothing and went to the bathroom real quick to wash up a little.

  
“You know you still have to finish that email?” he told her with a smug, bored look when she came back. An embarrassed blush started to cover her freckled face.

  
“Shall I call you a taxi to take you home?”

  
“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> * the chinese expression Marinette uses can be translated into "What a mess/chaos" in English. I really love these four characters expressions.


End file.
